precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
North American Speeches
Collection of North American speeches "President" Daniel of the NWC “People of the NWC, we, a country formed very recently have been thrown a great misfortune. It seems that in this world we see one constant, war. And in no place is this more prevalent then our very continent, yes North America, once it resembled a new frontier to explore and to create better lives on. Yet now it is the only place where a person can be reasonably afraid that a bomb will hit them in their very homes. As a nation we cannot stand for the atrocity’s committed only miles away from out borders! We cannot stand for this trend of war, and of hate, so today we stare adversity in the face and we take the task that no one seems to be up to! It is easy to declare war, but today we declare peace, today we accept a new way of resolving issues! Today the NWC will start is campaign to restore peace to our shattered continent! We are few but we are strong, for we can take the take others cannot! As of today the NWC will go on a campaign to restore peace to North America!” - January 21, 1971 President Eric Fernandez of the USSA "My fellow Americans, today I ask for reason to be acknowledged. For as long as I have been your leader, your president. I have done what no other has done. In five short years, I have brought America from a crumbling pool of weak unorganized states into the most powerful nation on this Continent. The Canadians of the North are using outdated technology and have too few numbers to pose a threat. They shall be left alone, unless they give reason to harm us. The New England Republic has no reason to leave us. If not for us, they would still be in a crumbling mess the Canadians left for them. In the South, Mexico continues to be our Valuable ally and we shall make continue to strengthen ties between our two nations. The USSA will continue its Isolationist policy to all nations in Europe and Africa, but we will slowly begin to open up to our fellows in Asia. I assure you, we will not start any war. The blockades around the NER is to simply prove that they alone can not sustain themselves. Their soil is to weak for farming, and one can not live simply on fish and maple syrup alone, we will however, have congress vote once again on recognizing the NER as a nation. I still ask however, why they wish to separate. There is simply no plausible reason on why these states would wish to revolt against their protector. Long ago we did as well, but we had reasons for it. Now it seems that the NER wishes to be the long gone RNF, who failed because they could not support themselves. The same will happen here. So, I ask the New England Rebels one last time to rejoin the USSA. All your people will stay in power and USSA military forces will move back to the original places. No harm will be done except a minor setback in your economy." -May 18, 1976 President Robert Holland of the New England Republic "The people of New England have repeatedly voiced their desire to separate from the USSA, even long before it was made official. It has been acknowledged by many, and it seems only the USSA has trouble grasping the idea. I assure you further voting is not necessary. We have plenty of reasons for our separation, all of which have been stated in the past. We do not wish to stand under a nation who's changed the very ideals our forefathers set for us. We do not wish to stand under a nation that isolates us from the rest of the world. We do not wish to stand under a nation who is willing to try and starve it's former citizens in order to force them back under their control. We do not want a leader who is willing to call himself a protector even after he tries to starve his own people. We do not want a leader who repeatedly disregards the people's cries for independence. You are not our protector; you are not our leader. The RNF destroyed itself with its reckless behavior and thirst for power and war. The NER is a nation of peace and liberty, not one that seeks control and power over the world. I assure you, we will thrive, we will survive. You say New England in incapable of supporting itself, and I'm here to correct you. New England has always ranked highly in many areas of production. Maine ranked ninth among USSA states for it's aquaculture, and its abundant potato fields. Vermont ranked fifteenth for dairy products. Connecticut and Massachusetts ranked seventh and eleventh for their tobacco. Cranberries in Massachusetts and Blueberries in Maine to name a few. We are an important supplier of of many resources and foods such as granite, lobster, and codfish. All of our states ranked within the ten most energy efficient. New Hampshire had THE lowest poverty rate in the USSA. All six of our states ranked amongst the top thirteen healthiest states - all placed within the top eleven. Our manufacturing and exports are capable, and future plans will ensure that New England thrives. Trading will open with our allies and many changes for the better will be brought forward. These are just few of the things New England has to support itself with. Yet you say we can't support our own nation The blockades are little more than unnecessary security concerns to New England. As stated before, we have no interest in trading with the USSA. The blockades only serve as a way to alarm and frighten our people, not to mention drain my patience. I have asked numerous times to consider these security concerns and retrieve your forces. Trading between our countries has already been terminated, there is no need for military intervention so close to our borders. I do not seek war, but your inability to acknowledge NER as an independent nation is driving us closer to hostility. All I ask is that you understand that we do not want your rule. We are not part of the USSA, nor do we want any part of it." - May 18, 1976 On the Second North American War "People of New England.. I have several very important issues to discuss with you all. Firstly, I would like to confirm that yes, New England fighters are amongst the forces massing along the borders, and yes, they are to assist the Spanish forces in the coming battle. However, I would like to make something very clear.. Although they fight alongside the Spanish, their cause is very different. The New England Republic and its rebel forces do not fight to oppose Communism. This nation was founded with the promise of freedom and security in mind, not the opposition to the spread of Communism. The rebels were to make sure you were all secure. They seek not the destruction of Communism, but pacification of New England's aggressors, and with that the protection of it's citizens. New England was indirectly attacked when the USSA blockaded our port at Boston, and though at the time we had no plans for war -- the GNAU alliance, of which New England is a part of, forced us against the USSA when it declared war on a GNAU member, Spain. New England's part in this war is not with the goal of opposing Communism, but of protecting our allies' security, as the GNAU alliance proposed.. and obligated. However, I've come to realize that this war isn't about security.. It's about Spain's view on Communism, and that, is not what I intended New England, and the GNAU, to represent. I've also realized that while the GNAU provided a sense of security, it also bounded New England with the duty to assist it's allies, no matter their true motives. This is why I have chosen to, as the it's president, end the GNAU alliance once the war is over and our obligation in this war ceases. Other reasons for this sudden decision are: The simple fact that the GNAU was not formed to oppose Communism. That and the fact that its current members have very different goals from that of New England. At the time of it's foundation, I truly believed Spain sought to protect New England, but it's become quite apparent that New England is nothing more to Spain than a strategically well placed allied nation from which to attack the USSA. The North Western Coalition's use of biological warfare against Seattle citizens is an act so unspeakable I truly do not feel the need to continue. The GNAU was not, and never represented what you have all witnessed during this terrible war. Never did New England, or the GNAU, approve of such a terrible act. Along with the disbandment of the GNAU, I also wish to try a diplomatic end to the war one more time, and wish to somehow come to an agreement between our nations before any more lives are lost." - August, 3, 1976 Jaret Arnold "As you may or may not know already, Spain is now under attack from Mexico and quite possibly the USSA. It is our duty, as those who fight for the rights and freedoms of people across the globe that we fight back against Mexico. For it is Spain, our brethren, that does as we Canadians do, they fight for justice. This is so expertly demonstrated when the new Rebels, the NER, broke free from the USSA. So, it is today, that we officially declare war on those evil that are trying to hurt those who could be considered our families, we now declare war on Mexico." Although the speech would inform the citizens, it wouldn't do much else, so it was now that the president began his second main part of the countries fight for it's friends, he must now send in his troops to stop whatever fighting they could." - July 1, 1976 Senator William Robert Dixon "Men and women of the old state of Florida!" he started, "I am proud to be here today as an American, and to witness a hero of mine. Jason Duhmell was a rare man. Few men have what it takes to stand against tyranny. General Duhmell looked tyranny in the face and spat! No matter what the tyrants that opposed him did, he kept at it, fighting against those who trampled the rights of every American. It was the good lords blessing that we received such a man, and every American suffered from his death." "We suffer worse now that we need General Duhmell the most. America is crumbling under the boots of the yellow menace. The only men who have stood up against the threat were those New Englanders that abandoned the rest of us to conspire with the Canadian hordes! We are left with nothing to put our faith in but the word of god, and that's just until the Yellows come and take that away too like they did in the orient!" "I ask you, my Floridian friends, when you pass this statue on your daily commutes, think of what General Duhmell was willing to do when threatened by the old tyrants and think to your self what you could do to fight the Yellow tyrants." "We must strengthen America! Only then can we face the Yellow hordes." the Senator pounded his fist against the podium for emphasis, "We quashed the Canadians during the last war of New England's Treachery, even after the Canadians murdered thousands in the criminal attack on Seattle! It was the Canadians that set out to destroy our republic, and it is the Canadians that invited the Yellow occupation. Yet we managed to drive them back home" "In the northwest, we do what we can to teach the Canadians to be a true ally of the United States, but we have not made much progress I am afraid. In congress, my younger brother has introduced the solution. If we can't make an honest Canada, then we should make an American Canada! The annexation of the North Western Coalition will be a first step to making America strong again. No longer will we have to serve Beijing!" - June 28, 1977 Category:North America Category:Documents